


Goodbye

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Human Castiel, Loss of Grace, M/M, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: Dean has a hard time saying goodbye.





	Goodbye

It’d been two months since Castiel’s grace had faded. Only a month since he breathed his last after a hunt gone terribly wrong. His human body unable to withstand the damage wrought by the spell; even after they’d found the witch, killed her and burned every hex bag they found. Dean and Sam gave him a proper hunter’s funeral and Dean had only come out of his room for what little food he could stomach. 

Dean laid on his bed watching the video Castiel had texted him back when he was still an angel. There Castiel was, crooked tie with the top button of his collar undone. “Hello Dean,” the video said to the hunter for the thousandth time. It went on telling him about his day and how the angel had finally tried the BBQ joint Dean had recommended, but he didn’t like it. Something about the pork not being humanely treated. What really caught Dean’s eye and broke his heart every time was when the video was about to end. “I miss you, Dean, but I’ll be back to the bunker soon. I love you. Goodbye.”

Dean clutched the phone tight in his hand and hit replay. Tears falling down his face as he watched his best friend, his best everything, say goodbye. Over and over again.


End file.
